Broken Toy
by Purrimo
Summary: "Every weapon has to break sometime, ya know!"


"Even weapons have to break sometime."

Nobody could really blame Gokudera for his angry outrage on Uri. The battle with the Millefiore raged on, and the Vongola was starting to fall. "Gokudera-kun," The bruenette's high voice rang out into the empty silence that nobody else chose to fill. It seemed to calm the very pissed bomber, and for that, Tsuna was grateful.

But that was a week before Tsuna disapeered.

Charts and GPS systems indicated that Tsuna was more of being held captive. He still had a life signal, as Gianini had discovered after looking through file after file. So he was alive.

Which only mad the silverette more pissed.

* * *

That day, he had been training with Uri. Trying to practice and develop more techniques for the novice leopard. Unfortunately, Uri was in a playful mood, and after a small fight had sprung out, Gokudera snapped. Screaming a mouthful of shouts and curses, he finally said it.

"Why can't you break?"

Tears flowed down as the four legged beast finally understood the severity of his words. Looking away, it jumped up a floor, and leapt out of sight.

Need less to say, everything else that day was uneventful.

* * *

"Uri! Uri! Damn it! Where is that fucking cat?"

Gokudera's rough voice rang out into the empty, destroyed training room. Off he was, looking for Uri, when the system alarm went off. "Attention all members. A rogue box animal has started to attack the Millefiore boss, Byakuran." _Fuck yes,_ he thought,_ Let Uri attack him all he wants._ "At this rate, Sawada Tsunayoshi will not be retrieved." The grin that was on the bomber's hair vanished immediately. Only the footprints remained of where he was. Gokudera ran after Uri.

* * *

_Growling, Uri licked the blood-stained fur, now spotted red and black. The white-haired Don, only a few steps back, contained no more than a few scratches. "Fufu, pantera. If you wish to let your master and yourself see the beloved decimo again, you will do what I tell you to do without hesitation."_

_Grudgingly, the feline obeyed._

* * *

The forest Gokudera was treading through now was filled with the smell of blood. Was it that marshmallow freak's? Was it Uri's? Wait, could box animals bleed? He tried to think, tried to ignore every surge of panic and worry that rushed through him. "Fuck! I can't remember!" He couldn't even remember when they had unlocked the new form. Couldn't remember, couldn't remember. He kept crying, crying.

He walked on.

* * *

_The leopard collapsed into a big heap of exhaustion. No energy left to fight back anymore. Not that he could. He had made a deal with the devil. It was worth it. Risk it's life to save a few more. Blood was really coming out now. Uri knew it. The coppery smell filled his nose and the beast could see rivulets of the crimson liquid streaming out from long gashes on his side._

_The Millefiore was not a person to be messed with. He didn't play nice. The pelt was now littered with cuts and gashed. Most of the bones were broken too. But Uri would keep fighting. Keep going until he died. Until the man that he had always known as his master was happy. He had to promise himself that such a thing would happen._

_Five minutes later, he broke that promise._

* * *

Silence.

That was all you could hear in the silent patch of land. "Fufu, Gokudera-kun~ What do you think of your box weapon?" His glare was automatically directed toward the bloody mess on the ground. "As promised, here is your beloved Tsu-na-yo-shi-kun~"  
"Wait damn it! I'm not done with you!"  
The Millefiore Boss didn't wait. He disapeered in a flash, leaving a Gokudera sputtering with a mouth full of curses and praises.

"Juudaime!" Gokudera rushed, no, jumped, towards Tsuna, who only looked up with a heavy sigh and teary eyes. "Gokudera-kun, Uri- He saved me." The small flick of a tail redirected Gokudera's attention immediately. "H-He made a deal with Byakuran. Promised not to harm him if you could see me again."

"No."

* * *

_I'm an box weapon designed by Innocenti to show grace and power just like the raging Tempesta.  
Gokudera Hayato, the right hand man of the Vongola Decimo, is the only one I'll ever cosider being my master.  
And yet, somehow, this idiot is somehow him.  
You are far from being my ideal.  
And though you are far from what I expected,  
I'll acknowledge you for you persistence and enthusiasm._

_My impertinent master._

* * *

He could see everything perfectly. He didn't want to see it, but he couldn't look away. He could see Uri.

Fading away, burning away.

Turning into the storm flames which once held him together.

Blowing away.

Dying.

Dead.


End file.
